Animals & Science
by roselover16
Summary: Aviva's parents are in town for a week and a event is happing!   Will Aviva find love in one of the brothers? R&R please!
1. Unexpected Letter

**Animals**

**and**

**Science**

**D****isclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts!**

**Chapter 1**

**It was an ordinary day and Aviva was working on the creature power when Chris walked in holding an envelope. **

**Chris: Yo Aviva! A letter came in for you!**

**Aviva: Thanks CK. I look at it later. **

**Chris: what are you doing?**

**Aviva: I'm making more creature disks for the suits so I'll have time to add stuff to them when you need them. **

**Chris: That's a good idea call me if you need any thing!**

**With that he walked out and Aviva turned back to her work. It started getting dark and Aviva decided to go to bed and continue tomorrow. She putt back her supplies and was walking out when something that caught her eye. She walked to the table Chris had putt the envelope on. She opened it and sat down. The letter was from her papa.**_"why did papa send me a letter he is often too busy." _**The note read:**

_Dear Aviva, _

_How are you sweetheart? I'll be arriving in town with your mother in a 3 days. We have been invited to a special event happing. We'll talk in person when we arrive meet us at the park Saturday at 6pm. Bring some of your friends with you and we will all go out to eat. We have exciting news to share! _

_With love, _

_Your papa. _

**Sorry if this chapter was short! R&R please!**


	2. Thanks Mk!

**Animals **

**and **

**Science **

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts! **

**After Aviva read the note she was confused and happy. Why would her father and mother be in town ? And what could be the important news ? Just then Martin walked in and saw her.**

**Martin: Hey Aviva! What's up ?**

**Aviva: Oh nothing its just that I got a letter from my Papa he's back in town and has some news for me he also wants to meet me and my friends for dinner Saturday. **

**Martin: Really well that's great! **

**Aviva: Yeah, but what could the news be? **

**Martin: I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about Aviva. **

**Aviva: Thanks Martin. I'm sure your right. **

**She got up and walked to the door.**

**Goodnight Mk.**

**Goodnight Aviva.**

**A/N: There 2nd**** chapter! Yay! If you have any question or advice please tell me. I know wild kratts is a baby show but I don't care I still love it! So please review and tell me if I should continue or not! I know it's not the best of stories! Also what should the names of her parents be? R&R please!**


	3. Meeting the Parents

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Parents**

**Aviva's pov:**

**Saturday was comeing a little more quickly than anticipated for Aviva. She had told the gang news the next morning after her talk with Martin. **

_**Flashback:**_

_Everybody was already downstairs when Aviva came down for breakfeast._

_Aviva: good-morning everybody. _

_Koki: Morning, Aviva _

_Aviva: guys I have news…_

_Chris: what is it Aviva?_

_Aviva: well.. My parents are coming and want to meet you all for dinner on Saturday._

_Is it okay with you all?_

_Everybody looked surprised (except Martin) but agreed. _

**She told everybody to dress nicely. They were okay with it but Aviva couldn't help but be nervous. **

**Chris's pov:**

**I was surprised with the announcement Aviva made. Everybody was except Martin so when we finished breakfast we both we were climbing I asked so it's unexpected for her parents to drop by weren't you surprised. He said, no she told me yesterday. **

**I felt a pang of jealousy why did she tell Martin not me. You see I have had a crush on Aviva for some time now so her parents coming will get me the opportunity to impress them. **

**Martin: you ok Bro?**

**Yeah fine and we kept climbing and laughing.**

**A/N: Thank-u all who R&R. Thank-u to Talee, angeleofturntearsToRosesCMC, martinwildkratticus11, and wildkrattsmartin23 for reviewing and encouraging me to continue I hope you enjoyed this chapter there is a poll please vote! R&R please! With love Roselover16. :D **


	4. Time To Go!

**A/N: I'll explain at the end of this chapter…**

**Time to Go!**

**No one's POV**

**Aviva was getting ready in her room she was wearing a blue strapless dress with light makeup and mascara with matching jewelry and high heeled shoes and her hair was down and waving naturally around her. Her outfit was simple but she was stunning all the same. Aviva gave her self a look once over again and walked down Chris and Martin were wearing suits and Jimmy was wearing one too but he was wearing shorts. Koki was wearing a light green dress and heels. **

**Aviva's Pov **

**I walked down the stairs and looked at everyone the Kratt brothers looked dashing and Koki too. Jimmy well…. he looked like Jimmy. Everyone kept looking at me and it was getting uncomfortable. "What?" I said. "Is something wrong?"**

**Wow! said Martin and Chris Ohmygod! Girl, you look fantastic said Koki. You got that right said Jimmy. I couldn't help but blush. Thanks- you guys but I look okay you guys look fantastic. Then there was a honk come on the limo is here. **

**Jimmy's eyes bugled out. We get to ride a LIMO!" he shouted and ran out. Everybody looked at me.**

"**Well come on!" I said. Laughing I walked out.**

**Chris's Pov **

**I couldn't help but stare when Aviva walked down the stairs she looked absolutely stunning. But the problem is Martin was staring too. Which got me a little bit jealous, but I don't it he's my bro I shouldn't feel this way. Then we heard a car horn which scared all of us. I guess the limo's here said Aviva. Jimmy yelled and went outside to check it out while we were left staring at Aviva. Come on she said laughing. We all exchanged a look and followed her outside. This was going to be one interesting night.**

**A/N: So how was that good, bad terrible please tell with your lovely reviews. I'm soooooo sorry for taking so long but as I said before I shouldn't be on my laptop and I would be grounded for life if they found out I wrote stories for fan fiction. Again I apologize for taking so long and for this short chapter. I'm also torn between Aviva& Chris and Aviva& Martin. Both look good to me so I really need your opinions. One more thing check every month or twice a month for a chapter I'm really sorry but I don't have much free time also check during thanksgiving break I'll probably post then too. I'll try to post as much as I can during my free time so please continue to review and remind me to update if I take too long. Don't forget to review they really do help me continue and really mean a lot to me. See you guys later,**

**RoseAngel16**

**PS: (sorry for the long A/N just thought I had to explain myself) XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Parents

**Chapter 5 : Meeting the Parents**

**A/N: Hey, Everybody I'm back. Hope you guys like it.**

**After everybody got in Aviva had told them they can do as they please but not to mess anything up. Jimmy immediately started messing with the buttons.**

**Koki: Stop messing around Jimmy. You are gonna do something wrong.**

**Jimmy: Relax Koki have some fun. **

**He then pressed a button that started to play some loud music and the he let the roof open up where he climbed up with his head sticking up.**

**Jimmy: Yahoooooooooooo!**

**Koki: Jimmy get down now! Aviva help me.**

**Aviva: Sure.**

**They both yanked his legs, and he came down with a yelp. Hey what was that for? **

**Koki: Really?**

**Aviva, Chris, and Martin started laughing.**

**Then the limo stopped.**

**Aviva: We're here guys! "said Aviva excitedly.**

**Everybody got out and looked around. They were at the entrance of a beautiful restaurant, and there waiting in front were a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes and a woman a little shorter with long brown silky hair to her waist and big brown eyes. The man was wearing a tuxedo and the woman was wearing a red dress that fit her perfectly with matching accessories. **

**Aviva: Mama! Papa! **

**She ran towards them and they greeted her with hugs and kisses. Everybody else came up slowly. Aviva's mom looked up.**

**Aviva's mom: Oh I'm sorry. I'm Aviva's mother Elena Garcia and this is my husband Damon Garcia. **

**A/N: Soooo what do you guys think of this chapter and the names I chose? I gladly accept opinions. So please review! I got some intense fighting about who Aviva should end up with so I'm still unsure BUT next chapter I will TRY to include some romance. Oh and as I said before I want your guys opinions please do not put down others merely state yours please. Thank-u for sticking with me you guys and I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review! And sorry for the long A/N! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**RoseLover16 :D **


End file.
